


My fronds will hide my fangs in the moonlight

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, Botanist!Ben Solo, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Reylo, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food is People, Murder, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Rey eats Ben, Rey is a meat eating plant, Somnophilia, Tentacle sex if you squint, but for plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #monstoberBen is a botanist and Rey is a carnivorous plant he found in the jungle.  They fall in love and he and Rey plot to save the jungle.When they are forced to separate Rey ensures that doesn't happen, Ben Solo is a snack after all.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	My fronds will hide my fangs in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Dark themes ahead. Ben and Rey are a both a bit obsessed.

She stretched her fronds out under the filtered moonlight. The day had been hot and muggy as things tended to be here. She was a plant that thrived in the night, eating the creatures of the dark that ventured too close. Last night it had been a little rodent, more of a snack than an actual meal, but enough to tide her over until tonight. 

Tonight, she had one of the big cats in mind. She was hoping she could lure it with one of her little vines, get it to think it was chasing a rabbit or some other prey right into her waiting maw. She was very hungry and only the freshest meat would satiate her. 

She was not so lucky as to get a big jungle cat, however, she did get a human. Not as meaty but they tended to have a little more fat to help tide her over a couple of days so she could get some rest. It was hard work tricking creatures to fall into her trap and the energy she needed to lure and digest such things was astounding. She would probably sleep for a few days before eating again, maybe a little less if that human was carrying food of its own with. A sugary drink could give her the added energy needed to aid in her digestion. 

She settled into nap as the writhing and squirming of the human within her ceased and the sun rose above the canopy. 

As she slept, she could feel the jostling of the world around her. Not entirely uncommon, it could be as simple as a troop of waring primates or younglings wrestling. 

But when she awoke, she was in a very strange environment and she could no longer feel the remnants of her last kill. Their skull should be a dull ache in her belly, at the least. But then she sensed around her, the light wasn’t the basking warmth of the sun and the soil around her felt strange, there were particles in it she did not recognize and then there was the air. It tasted of other plants, yes, but they were strangers to her. Not the friends that she and grown next to since she was a little frond. She panicked and she could feel herself wilt.

That was until she felt _him._

His presence was intoxicating and soothing. She drank it in, and her tendrils longed to explore him. He was human. But not the kind she was familiar with. He did not hate her. He did not fear her. 

He adored her.

Instead of wasting her energy reaching out she let him come to her.

He was hesitant around her and she knew he understood the danger of getting too close. He was a smart one but still she could feel his curiosity coming off of him in waves. 

She wanted him close. She wanted to see what it felt like when his skin brushed against her.

If one of her little vines wrapped around his wrist would he call out? Would he be afraid? Or would he examine her with a calm awe?

He was different than her prey and he wasn’t the threat that most humans were. No. He was a danger all on his own.

He didn’t want to diminish her power, he wanted to understand it. Wanted to learn from it. 

Did he long for power, too? 

Although, it did surprise her when he spoke to her. She still couldn’t help but hang on every word and vibration his voice created around her.

“You’re so beautiful, Rey. You’re different than other plants I’ve worked with.” He told her. 

There was the cloying scent of pride that filled the air as he admired her.

She felt a shudder go through her with his voice and praise.

“Ah. You can hear me, sense me.” He purred to her and it was then that she knew he was a predator, too.

But he didn’t kill and maim like a wild animal. No, he harnessed and wielded. He used his intelligence to outsmart and outwit his opponents and she felt a thrill at recognizing someone like herself.

“I want you to help me, Rey. Can you do that?” He cooed at her. 

How did she tell him yes?

“I want you to learn the difference between friend and foe. You so happened to devour one of my colleagues. It’s too bad really, he was a good guy. I wonder if I could teach you to devour someone else. Poachers, loggers, corporate presidents who go ziplining on the weekend only to destroy the place the next week.” Dark promises that made her hungry in more than just appetite.

Rey shuddered at the idea. Yes. He would help her save her friends, her home, and she'd be well-fed. 

A thick finger caressed one of her leaves and she practically bloomed at the contact. But she couldn’t here not with the lights that surrounded her. They were too harsh, and the hum of their bulbs irritated her foliage.

Ben fed her some rats and when he left for the night, she removed the bulbs from their sockets.

When he returned he seemed pleased with her.

“You didn’t like them? I’ll find you something else.” He promised her. 

He changed the original lights for something softer that agreed with her better. They still hummed but she could tolerate it with the right kind of light. She basked, contentedly happy that he listened to her and she didn’t have to eat him. 

When he left that night, she let the rats out of their cages and had a feast.

When he returned the next day, he called her a clever girl and she could taste his arousal in the air. She reveled in it, the feeling was mutual. So much so that she unfurled her petals ever so slightly. 

“You like it when I praise you.” He said, it was more an observation than a question.

“You’re a very smart and clever girl. A very good girl.” Her tendrils reached out then and wrapped around his wrist while another traveled up his leg and felt around the telltale hardness of his sex.

He groaned and relaxed before pulling away. She had a barb at the ready next to his vein, waiting for the sting of his rejection.

“Not now. We can’t get caught. Tonight, after everyone goes home.”

She relaxed her grip and she was rewarded with a caress to the exposed petal which sent a shiver through her cells. 

He was hers and she was his.

When he returned that night, she could sense his nervousness. She peaked her petals out in the hope to entice him, which it did.

“So, eager for me.” His gentle hands caressed her and traced the veins in her leaves. She felt truly cared for and she gave him gentle touches in return, curling around his wrist and his ankles. She didn’t wish to ever let him go. She sensed him adjusting his clothes felt his arm jerk against himself as his arousal built and filled the room with a heady scent. Her petals opened farther, and she tilted toward him just a bit, eager for his offering. 

“Good girl.” He grunted before his seed spilled against the center of her flower. It was thrilling and invigorating, she hoped that it would turn into little shoots that she could nurture and care for. Little pieces to remind her of his illicit devotion.

She closed up her petals, wishing to keep the nectar for herself and loosened her grip on his limbs.

He caressed her again and nuzzled against the base of her flower where it met the stem.

“So, beautiful. So, perfect. We’re going to put you back in the forest so you can protect your friends.” A vine coiled around his neck afraid of him leaving her. “I’ll go with you sweetheart, don’t worry. And I’ll be back in the morning. I’ll always come back for you.” She relaxed again. 

He left shortly after that promising to return to her in the morning.

That night she ate one of the cleaning ladies. She couldn’t help it. Pollination always made her terribly hungry. 

When he came back the next morning and found the evidence of her meal, he scolded her but was no less loving towards her. He promised to get her bigger meals after that.

He made good on his promises. 

Sometimes the meat was fresh, a python from some other department or a big fat rabbit. Other times they were whole sides of beef.

He taught her how to dismantle the logging trucks and chainsaws. Told her how to tell CEOs from the common people. They had a lovely plan.

At night before he went home and she rested, sated with her meal, he would caress her and bring himself pleasure. His pleasure always set off a thrilling feeling within her, she never felt left out. It thrilled her to no end having her little coils wrapped greedily around his cock. 

He called her all manner of things, sometimes telling her how naughty she was, and it sent her into a full body shudder of ecstasy which only spurred him on further, until he reached his own peak. She would greedily drink it in, and he would caress her with his mouth before turning out the lights and leaving her to digest her meal. Sometimes he would come in early before she even woke up, she knew because his juices would be spattered on her leaves and in the soil. She hummed in pleased arousal and was sure to keep her petals open while she slept after that. An invitation for him to come play.

After the cleaning lady incident, he was the only one that was allowed near her. It meant that she could have him whenever she pleased often reaching into his clothes to grip the smooth flesh of his cock. It was too much energy for her to pump it herself, but she could pulse and squirm around him, which he seemed to enjoy very much. 

Then one day he came with a very nice treat, a whole entire goat. He fed her and watched her eat, pleased with the sight and told her that when she woke up, she’d be home again. 

Except when she woke up she wasn’t quite home. It felt similar but the plants around her were different. Still she did as he had taught her, messing with the electric components of the vehicles and eating the fancy men in suits when they wandered behind a tree to relieve themselves. It felt like a long time before he returned to her. He felt different, nervous and desperate.

She didn’t like it. There was a sadness to him that wasn’t there before. 

“They won’t let me stay Rey. I’m sorry.” Salty wetness hit a leaf and she became angry. She coiled around his wrists and ankles and reached into his pants. He let out a pleased groan.

“Good girl. Yes, one last time. Please.”

Yes, one last time indeed. He was so trusting of her that he didn’t seem to mind when she had him thoroughly ensnared before pricking his flesh with the thorns hidden just under her coils. When he slumped against her she digested him whole. 

Now he’d be with her forever. A piece of him in every cell. She could feel the steady thrum of him when she moved. The joy when she sprouted little younglings. 

The arousal when it was time for her to pollinate. The jealousy when she was pollinated by another being. 

Oh yes, they would always be together. He would be a part of her always.


End file.
